<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>night call by hyuna_house</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106407">night call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuna_house/pseuds/hyuna_house'>hyuna_house</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, and hyung loves him back, it's taekey and it's sweet af, kibum is in japan working on his hologram album, nothing else, only that kibum is a bit smol, ot5 dynamics, taemin loves his hyung much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuna_house/pseuds/hyuna_house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum is on his trip to Japan for working on his Hologram album. And Taemin is a bit worried how's things are going,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>night call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was watching the making of Key's Hologram album film and he was talking about Taemin a bit too much.<br/>But we like it, aren't we?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- How's my Kibummie-hyung is doing?<br/>
Taemin's voice is soft and a bit muffled - he's obviously at his bed and probably face into pillow, it's 2 am after all.</p><p>"But he called me anyway", Kibum thinks.</p><p>- Taemin-a, its' so late, why are you even calling? - he starts to feel how he's already blushing from the following explanations.</p><p>"What else could be a reason, genius Kim Kibum, you really don't know why he's calling? You dirty liar."</p><p>- Hyung, you were busy filming all day, how could I not? I didn't know when you would be free from it so I waited a bit. Didnt want to enterrupt you or something. - Taemin goes all giggly and Kibum could feel his little smile even from overseas.</p><p>It feels warm.<br/>
Not compared to shower rain earlier on set.</p><p>- You could've just texted me, you know? And ask when the shooting ends. - he manages to sound a bit annoyed, and maybe it's easier for him like this.<br/>
Taemin doesn't answer for a few seconds and then releases an "oh".<br/>
- You didnt think about it, did you? Taemin-a, why are you like this?<br/>
Taemin laughs and Kibum accompanies him. </p><p>- I miss you.- quite and serious, and now Kibum has nowhere to hide. - I was worrying how things are going. You know, you texted me this "you've been doing all of this by yourself?" and I was...<br/>
Kibum sighs. Takes a deep breath.<br/>
It was always hard for him when someone's talking directly when it comes to feelings. He's a straightforward person himself, but when it comes to recieving affection...<br/>
Affection, not admiration, or lust, or anything else he's used to.</p><p>And also he's not used to Taemin to be like that too.</p><p>Jinki, Minho and Jonghyun were always bathing Kibum in their love and affection, but with Taemin it always was something different.</p><p>And now things are changing.</p><p>He wants to hang up or pretend he have never heard Taemin's "I miss you".</p><p>But he's trying to breath steadily.<br/>
Lets out a little hum.</p><p>- Why are you...Oh, this kid...Taemin-a, it's allright. I'm...a bit tired, but it still does feel right. Like the crew is doing a great job, and I think I'm doing a good job too.<br/>
- Aren't you always? - Taemin sounds a bit absent-minded but he's sincere, Kibum can say.</p><p>Taemin was always obvious to Kibum, since the very beginning.<br/>
Not that he was ever to hide anything from his hyung either.</p><p>- Taemin-a.<br/>
- What?- he's laughing again.</p><p>Another deep breath.</p><p>- Wish you were here.</p><p>And for a moment everything is silent. It's only a sound of Kibum's hard beating heart that feels louder than anything it the world to him now.</p><p>It's not they don't often say things like that.<br/>
It's all about the fact it's a phone call, and he's to far away from him, and from them all, and he feels like he's screaming something unappropriate in front of everybody and...</p><p>- I know. You want us all to be there, right? I know how it feels. - he sighs. - You...you're doing great, Kibummie-hyung.</p><p>- Taemin-a, don't be like this.<br/>
Kibum doesn't even know what "like this" he's talking about. </p><p>- Oh, stop it, I'm here trying to support you, and what are you doing!<br/>
They laugh together. And in a second it becomes a bit easier.</p><p>-Oh, just my regular stuff. - Kibum looks away like he was facing him, but he's not, but he's still embarassed a bit. - Anyways, thank you. And, Taemin-a?<br/>
- Yes? - he's smiling audiably.<br/>
- I miss you too.</p><p>Kibum hangs up the phone.</p><p>And starts to laugh out loud. He knows he's being the stupid and the childish one now, but he can't help it.<br/>
He'll get used to it. He will.<br/>
And it's not that it feels bad, after all.</p><p>Taemin loves him and he shows it in all possible ways.<br/>
And Kibum is so happy with that.<br/>
He hugs a blanket and smiles into it.</p><p>***<br/>
Taemin doesn't hurry with going to sleep. He's lying here, lazily scrolling instagram feed and reading all and nothing at the same moment.</p><p>He's sleepy but he wants to take his time for this bubbly warm feeling in his chest to become a bit more quite, so he could sleep and not spend the half of the night thinking about Kibum.<br/>
Again.</p><p>So it's better with instagram. Since Kibum posted nothing today. And yesterday. And the day before-</p><p>Taemin opens a calendar and taps with his finger on all of the days till date on which Kibum will come home. There's not that many remained.</p><p>He blinks in a suprise on a notification. It seems like he's got a bit carried away by thoughts.</p><p> "I love you. I promise I'll come back soon~" and a big heart sticker. From Kibum.</p><p>"I'll believe you then!! Love you too hyung!!!!!<br/>
Good luck for tommorow."</p><p>It seems like he's gonna be sleepless for another few hours.<br/>
But he likes it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>